Reconnaitre qui je suis
by Caromadden
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort, mais doit survivre a de nouveau drame... Celui de sa vie. Comment vivre sans amis, sans amour, sans personnes ? HPSS ABANDONNÉ
1. Chapter 1

**_Voici ma nouvelle histoire... J'espere qu'elle vous plaira !_**

****

**_Auteure: Moi lolll Caromadden_**

**_Dislamer:_** **_L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Par contre, les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe sont entièrement à moi_**

**_Résumée: Harry Potter a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne sent pas aussi joyeux que tout le monde le pense. Il se referme sur lui-même et doit reconnaître qui il est._**

_**Reconnaitre qui je suis.**_

_**30 Juillet**_

_**Je suis toujours dans mon placard, et oui, les Dursley m'y ont remis. Maintenant qu'ils savent que mon parrain est mort, ils n'ont plus peur de ce qu'ils pourraient leurs arriver. Ils ne craignent même plus Voldemort. Et pour cause, je l'ai tué. Tout c'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière. Après l'histoire du ministère, j'ai pété les câbles et je suis parti à sa recherche. Ce ne fut pas très dur, car je lui avais laissé une note pendant une de mes visions. Elles devenaient pratiques ces visions. Il m'a rejoint près de Godric Hollow et je me suis battu en duel avec lui. Même avec la force du désespoir, je n'étais pas assez puissant, alors j'ai sortit l'épée de Gryffondor que j'avais emmenée avec moi. Je l'ai tué en lâche en le poignardant. Voldemort ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Malgré ce fait, Dumbledore a cru bon de me renvoyer chez mes moldus. Maintenant, moi, le sorcier le plus aimé et craint, celui qui a reçu l'ordre de Merlin première classe, se fait frapper par des stupides moldus. Je ne peux même pas me défendre car en entrant dans la maison, oncle Vernon m'a enlevé tout ce qui a attrait au monde sorcier. Même Hedwige est gardée. Je n'ai pas écrit de lettre à l'ordre depuis mon arrivé ici, mais ils ne sont pas venus me chercher comme promis. Ils n'ont rien fait. J'entends des pas…**_

Vernon Dursley ouvrit la porte et entra avec peine dans le placard avec son fils Dudley.

-Premier cours sur comment on traite les monstres. Dudley regarde bien et tu pourras venir le faire seul la prochaine fois.

Harry se recula contre le mur, qui n'était pas très loin, pendant que Vernon regardait sa montre. Un bip sonore se fit entendre, avant que les Dursley n'éclatent de rire.

-Joyeuse anniversaire le monstre, lui dit Dudley.

Vernon défit sa ceinture et la torture commença.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit pour laisser place à son oncle qui le prit par le bras et l'emmena rapidement vers la porte.

-Tu retournes à ton école de monstre.

Il lui lança ses manuels scolaires.

-Tu les as reçus il y a quelques jours. Prend tes choses et partons. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je ne suis pas ton taxi, murmura méchamment Vernon en lui donnant un coup de point au visage.

Harry tomba par terre à genou en se tenant le nez. Troisième fois cet été qu'il était cassé. Il se releva tant bien que mal, sous les menaces de son oncle. Ils se rendirent rapidement à la gare et Harry partit aussitôt vers les toilettes du train.

-Petit récapitulatif, soupira-t-il, le nez de cassé.

Il se toucha les côtés du ventre.

-1, 2, 3,4 côtes de cassées, dit-il en les touchant.

Harry se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang à cause de la douleur. Il se fit un sourire triste.

-Enlevons le fait que je n'ai mangé qu'une tranche de pain tous les deux jours, je ne suis pas si mal.

Il soupira lentement avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

-Trouvons maintenant une solution pour cacher ces blessures.

Le jeune homme se jeta plusieurs sorts de camouflage avant de sortir pour aller se trouver une cabine. Il fouilla dans sa valise, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se cacha en dessous. Avec sa fatigue et son manque de nourriture, il s'assoupit ou plutôt perdit connaissance. Des voix lui firent ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien, demanda une voix féminine.

-T'inquiète Hermione, c'est de Harry qu'on parle.

Le dit Harry se sentit mal de se cacher de ses amis et s'en alla pour enlever la cape quand il s'arrêta d'un mouvement sec.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout Ron. De toute manière, nous avons mieux à faire que de penser à lui, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle en s'approchant de Ron pour l'embrasser.

Le rouquin eu un sourire et l'embrassa passionnément.

Harry quant à lui eu envie de vomir. Il sortit donc sans bruit du compartiment, avant d'enlever sa cape. Ses meilleurs amis le laissaient tomber pour une histoire de bécotage. Le jeune Potter n'en revenait pas. Il se dirigea vers une autre cabine d'un pas lent et non assuré.

-Saint Potter ! S'écria une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Pas trop de lettres de fans j'espère.

Harry ferma les yeux pour se calmer et se tourna avec difficulté vers le Serpentard qui lui parlait.

-Tu ne pourrais pas passer une année à me foutre la paix, Malefoy ?

Draco eu un rire méprisant et haussa un sourcil moqueur. Le jeune Gryffondor soupira en secouant la tête.

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Le blond ne le vit pas de la même manière, car il l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, cracha plus que ne dit le jeune Malefoy. Mon père est en prison à cause de toi !

Harry eu un petit rire étouffé par le bras de Draco qui le faisait suffoquer.

-Ne me fait pas croire que ça te fait de la petite pei-peine. Ton père te faisait autant de mal qu'il en faisait aux autres.

Le préfet le lâcha subitement et se recula vivement. Le jeune Potter en profita pour partir vers le premier compartiment vide en vue. Il n'avait pas voulu le montrer, mais ce que venait de lui faire Malefoy l'avait blessé. Le sauveur du monde sorcier fit apparaître un miroir et enleva les sortilèges qu'il avait sur lui, après s'être assuré que la porte était barrée. Il pu voir de nouvelles marques sur celles déjà présentent dans son cou. Il soupira et remit les sortilèges de camouflage en place d'un coup de poignet.

-Harry ! Cria la voix de Ron.

Le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua sa marche vers les calèches. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin et se retrouva dans une calèche seul. Malheureusement, les professeurs qui surveillaient le train s'y assirent avec lui.

-Comment allez-vous, monsieur Potter ? Lui demanda son professeur de métamorphose.

Harry, qui s'était tourné vers la fenêtre dès son entré dans la calèche, se força à mettre un sourire joyeux sur son visage et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

-Très bien professeur et vous ?

Peut-être que le professeur ne le cru pas, car elle lui fit un regard septique. Elle lui répondit quand même d'une voix où sonnait encore de la sévérité. (SÉVÉR ? Severus ? Ou sa ? Moi accro ? Pas du tout loll)

-Mes vacances ont été excellentes. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'école et Harry se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à la table des rouges et ors. Il était partit dans ses pensées quand Ron et Hermione accoururent vers lui.

-Tu étais où vieux ? demanda Ron.

-Nous t'avons cherché partout pendant le trajet, ajouta Hermione.

Harry du se retenir de leur cracher dessus car LUI savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas du tout cherché, au contraire, ils semblaient content de ne pas le voir.

-Je suis tombé endormit dans un compartiment, désolé.

Hermione soupira et lui offrit un sourire.

-Alors, comment a été ton été ? (Sa se dit ? loll deux fois été dans 3 mots différent mdr)

-Supeeeerrrr ! Répondit Harry sarcastiquement. Comment s'est passé mon été d'après vous ?

Le jeune Weasley ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Loin des journalistes ça devait être bien, murmura-t-il lentement.

Harry ne pus se retenir et se mit à rire sarcastiquement.

-Oh tu crois ? Mon parrain est mort il y a quelques mois, j'ai tué quelqu'un, je me suis fait traiter comme un elfe de maison pendant tout l'été, je me suis fait frapper et enfermer sans droit de sortir. Bien sûr que tout allait bien !

Sans laisser place à aucune réplique il se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Dans sa colère, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte du fait qu'il avait haussé le ton, ni du nombre de personnes qui avaient entendu sa conversation. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit truc à manger. Au même moment, dans la grande salle, certaines personnes se regardèrent incertaines de la chose à faire. Severus réfléchissait à toute allure.

« Comment ont-ils osés blesser Potter ? Je ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais personne n'a le droit de blesser un enfant sans en subir les conséquences. Surtout pas CET enfant là ! »

Remus Lupin, qui était revenu au château, suite à la mort de son meilleur ami, semblait vraiment surpris. Il fit signe à Hagrid et ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous le soir même pour parler de Harry.

Le jeune Potter partit en courant vers la salle de bain. Après le peu de nourriture qu'il avait pu manger pendant les vacances, le souper qu'il venait de prendre lui avait retourné tout l'estomac. Il réussit ensuite, à se rendre à sa salle commune sans mauvaise rencontre. Le tableau de la grosse dame l'avait laissé passer en le voyant tomber par terre, presque évanouit. Harry ne pus que ce rendre à son lit avant de tomber endormit.

Pendant ce temps là, Rubeus Hagrid et Remus Lupin discutaient du jeune homme dans la maison du garde chasse.

-Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il était allé le voir et que Harry allait bien. Qu'il avait fait le deuil de Sirius, cria presque Hagrid avec sa grosse voix.

Remus soupira en se tenant la tête.

-Dumbledore nous a sûrement mentit. Hagrid, observe comment agit Harry et nous en reparlerons très bientôt.

Le demi géant acquiesça et souhaita une bonne nuit à son ami.

Bon et bien comment trouvez vous ? J'espere que vous allez me laisser plein de rewiew pour que je continue !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Auteure: Moi lolll Caromadden_**

**_Dislamer:_** **_L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Par contre, les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe sont entièrement à moi_**

**_Résumée: Harry Potter a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne sent pas aussi joyeux que tout le monde le pense. Il se referme sur lui-même et doit reconnaître qui il est._**

****

Chapitre 2

Harry prit son horaire des mains de Hermione sans la regarder. Il grogna en voyant que le premier cours était celui de potion et prit son sac, ainsi qu'un toast et partit directement dans les cachots. Les portes de sa classe n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Harry s'assit donc par terre en attendant. Il sortit un petit calepin de note et commença à écrire.

_**2 septembre**_

_**J'ai encore fait des cauchemars cette nuit. Je devrais être habituer, à force d'en faire, mais non je me sens toujours aussi mal au réveille. Je crois que cette année, je devrai être excellent en potion pour pouvoir faire mes propres potions de sommeil et de guérison. En parlant de potion, je vais me faire une liste pour savoir qu'elle potion faire.**_

_**Mes cauchemars la nuit.**_

_**Il y a aussi les douleurs que je ressens qui m'empêchent de dormir.**_

_**Je dois soigner mes côtes brisées.**_

_**Enlever aussi les bleus qui couvrent mon corps.**_

_**J'ai de plus en plus de la difficulté à voir avec mes yeux et à respirer avec mon nez.**_

**_Pour le dernier point, je sais c'est pourquoi. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Dudley m'avait frappé directement au nez et il s'était cassé. La semaine qui a suivi, j'avais un œil au beurre noir. Donc, si je vois mal c'est à cause de mes blessures, et si je respire mal… À cause de mon nez cassé. S'il n'aurait été cassé qu'à une place j'aurais eu moins de difficulté, mais comme c'était trois fois, je crois que c'est plutôt normal comme symptôme. Maintenant, je dois trouver un endroit qui serait tranquille et où personne ne viendrait me déranger._**

_**Une salle de classe vide.**_

**_Un laboratoire de potion. (Non, le batard graisseux le découvrirait.)_**

**_La salle sur demande. (Certaines personnes savent où est cette salle.)_**

_**LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS !**_

_**Je suis brillant ! Personne ne peut entrer dans cette salle, excepter ceux qui parle le Fourchelang. Je crois que seul moi et tonton Voldie pouvait le parler.**_

-Monsieur Potter. Déjà arrivé, lui dit une voix froide où traînait un soupçon d'intérêt.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater professeur Snape, répondit Harry sans lever la tête de son journal.

Il entendit un soupir et une porte s'ouvrir.

-Venez, je voudrais vous parler, lui dit Severus en le faisant sursauter.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit ses choses avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe vide à cette heure-ci. Son professeur de potion referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Harry sembla perdu. Premièrement, car jamais Snape ne lui avait demandé comment il se sentait et aussi car son professeur de potion semblait presque inquiet.

-Très bien professeur, lui répondit-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Le professeur Snape regarda sa montre et se leva rapidement.

-Je ne vous crois pas, mais nous en reparlerons bientôt.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers un livre dans sa bibliothèque et poussa sur le dit livre et un pan de mur s'écarta pour faire place à un couloir sombre. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Nous avons cours monsieur.

Snape lui fit un sourire sincère et glissa son index à sa bouche.

-Chutttt ! N'en parlez à personne, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la classe magiquement.

Harry fixa le passage secret en se demandant de quoi Snape voulait parler en lui disant de ne rien dire. Ron et Hermione se plaça derrière lui sans lui parler et le jeune Potter remarqua que personne ne venait s'asseoir avec lui, de peur d'avoir des représailles. La porte de la classe claqua alors et laissa passer le professeur Snape avec son fameux vollement de cape. Le rouge et or du se retenir de rire face à l'absurdité de la chose. Son professeur partait avant que les élèves n'entrent dans la classe pour pouvoir leur faire peur. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Harry pouffa de rire et se cacha derrière son manuel scolaire.

-Monsieur Potter, est-ce vraiment amusant de me voir vous dire que vous êtes rare à avoir la chance de participer à mon cours ? demanda le professeur en essayant de cacher son petit sourire en coin.

-Non monsieur, répondit le Gryffondor en reprenant son sérieux.

L'enseignant leva un sourcil et se tourna vers son tableau où il fit apparaître le cours de la journée.

-Vous devrez me faire cette potion avant la fin de la classe. Vous pouvez le faire en bi nombre.

Le jeune Potter se tourna pour voir si quelqu'un était seul et rencontra plusieurs regards surpris.

-Quoi ? dit-il méchamment. C'est parce que j'ai rie ?

Les autres détournèrent soudainement le regard.

-Monsieur Potter, vous ferez la potion avec moi, lui dit la voix du professeur Snape.

Harry Potter, lui qui avait battu le seigneur des ténèbres, déglutissa. Il n'était pas sur du comment il devait prendre son professeur de potion. Habituellement, il était froid et lui lançait des sarcasmes, mais maintenant il ne savait plus trop. Son professeur avait été plutôt étrange en ce début d'année. Snape ne lui avait pas lancé de sarcasme et avait même été jusqu'à lui montrer un truc marrant sur lui. Harry soupira et prit ses choses pour aller au bureau de son professeur.

-Bien, j'espère que je ne me retrouverai pas affubler d'un tutu en chantant I'm too sexy for my love, lui dit le ténébreux professeur de potion en soulevant un sourcil.

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment et se mis à rire. Imaginer Snape faire ce qu'il venait de dire était trop hilarant pour le jeune Potter qui se tenait les côtes. Il lâcha un petit cri de douleur et essaya de se calmer.

-Potter. En fait, je vous ai fait travailler avec moi pour que vous me disiez ce qui c'est passé chez vos moldus.

Harry Potter le regarda horrifié.

-Il ne c'est rien passé professeur, dit-il rapidement.

Snape soupira lentement en ajouta une épine de Porc-épic dans la potion.

-Je ne suis pas imbécile et malheureusement je suis au courant des traitements que vous faisait votre…. Famille.

-Comment ? Qui vous l'as dit ?

Le gryffondor se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui étaient en train de les observer. Hermione détourna le regard immédiatement, mais le rouquin ne fut pas assez rapide et il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Personne ne m'en a parlé Potter, lui dit son professeur. Parlez moins fort le prochain coup que vous êtes en colère, je crois que la moitié de l'école vous ont entendu.

Harry balbutia un « Et merde » avant de se reprendre.

-Désolé monsieur.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa potion et ne voulu plus les relever. Un long silence s'intalla, brisé seulement à dix minutes de la fin du cours par Harry.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que mon oncle adorait me frapper ? Que mon cadeau d'anniversaire à été de recevoir plusieurs coup jusqu'à tomber dans l'inconscience ?

Il releva la tête et fixa Snape de ses deux yeux émeraudes.

-Que je n'avais droit qu'à une tranche de pain tous les deux ou trois jours ?

Le professeur de potion tentait toujours de garder un visage impassible, mais c'était bien avec toute la difficulté du monde qu'il réussit à le maintenir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez vraiment y faire ? Je suis sur que vous êtes content du traitement que j'ai reçu. En plus, si Dumbledore n'a pas intervenu c'était peut-être parce que je le méritais.

À cet instant, la cloche sonna annonçant la fin de la classe.

-Déposez-moi vos fioles à l'avant, cria le professeur Snape aux élèves en fixant toujours le jeune Potter dans les yeux.

-Monsieur Potter, je vous veux dans mon bureau à vingt heures exactement, sinon je viendrai vous chercher moi-même et cela ne risque pas d'être très agréable.

Le survivant acquiesça et sortit lentement de la classe.

-Direction, le cours de botanique, se dit-il à lui-même.

-Vous parlez seul relève de la folie, lui dit un tableau.

Harry l'ignora et essaya de se dépêcher pour se rendre à son cours, qui était en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Sa journée se passa agréablement, sans les remarques de Ron et Hermione. Le seul moment où Harry Potter se sentit mal, ce fut pendant le cours du professeur Lupin. Remus le regardait souvent, mais n'osa pas aller jusqu'à lui parler après le cours.

-Monsieur Potter, lui susurra une voix pendant le repas. Veuillez me suivre.

Le rouge et or se tourna et partit avec le professeur Snape vers le bureau de ce dernier.

-Expliquez-moi, murmura le directeur des Serpentard en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

-Professeur tout va bien ! s'écria Harry.

Le dit professeur soupira et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Potter.

Harry se recula un peu de peur du sortilège que le professeur allait lui jeter.

-Revelatum

Harry soupira lentement en voyant qu'il ne l'attaquait pas, pour finalement réaliser que ses sorts de camouflages ne fonctionnaient plus. Il sursauta et regarda son professeur de potion dans les yeux, attendant le verdict. Snape le regardait ébahi face à tout ce qu'il voyait.

-Mon dieu, murmura-t-il lentement. C'est vos moldus qui vous ont fait cela ?

Le jeune Potter baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds en acquiesçant. Son professeur s'approcha de lui sans le brusquer et se mit à genou devant lui.

-Potter, vous devez aller à l'infirmerie.

Harry se mit à paniquer.

-Non professeur ! Je ne veux pas de pitié et si Dumbledore s'apercevait de tout ceci, sa lui ferait juste plaisir.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

-Maintenant que j'ai battu le seigneur des ténèbres, il n'a plus besoin de moi.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous ainsi Potter ? demanda le professeur de potion.

-Cette été, je me suis rendu compte que s'il m'avait envoyer chez les Dursley ce n'était pas par nécessiter, mais plutôt car je le dérangeait. Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre pour mon anniversaire, personne ne m'a écrit. PERSONNE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !

Snape ne fit aucun mouvement et fixait toujours ce jeune homme blessé qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement il se leva et se dirigea vers sa réserve et sortit plusieurs potions. Il s'approcha de son jeune élève et lui tendit une potion.

-Cette potion ressoudera vos os brisés et celle-ci, lui dit-il en lui pointant une autre potion, elle vous donnera les nutriments pour que vous retrouveriez une bonne alimentation.

Harry but les potions et fit un petit sourire triste à son professeur.

-Merci professeur, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous faites ceci pour moi, mais je vous remercie énormément.

Snape lui fit un vrai sourire et lui tendit une autre potion.

-Je vous donne cette potion de sommeil sans rêve. Si vous en avez encore besoin revenez me voir. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, venez me voir immédiatement.

Le jeune Potter, qui se sentait heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aidait, mais malheureux face à cette vie qui n'avait plus rien à lui offrir, se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Snape le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et lui fit boire une potion calmante. Il pouvait sentir que les nerfs de Harry commençaient à lâcher. Le Gryffondor s'endormit dans les bras de son professeur, avec le nez dans le cou de se dernier. Snape pendant se temps lui flatta les cheveux en se délectant du souffle chaud qu'il pouvait sentir dans son cou.

-Tu es si fragile Harry Potter. Je te jure que je serai ton encre dans le monde réel et je te ferai aimer la vie qui t'entour.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous avais manquer ? loll. Bon et bien, je pense que nous commencons a entrer dans le vif du sujet. C'est maintenant le REWIEW TIME ! Une chose... Je veux un minimum de nombre de rewiew egal a la derniere fois. C'est a dire 15 rewiew. Peace everybody !

XxCaromaddenxX


	3. annonce

Bonjour a tous. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup ecrit c est dernier temps… Et je sais que sa seras surement tres long avant que j'ecrive…. Si j'ecrit, vous le verrez, mais honetement ce ne sera pas par rapport a harry Potter, mais plutot a mes sentiments maintenant. Quand mon oncle est mort le 28 avril, j'ai ecrit le OS ne jamais oublier hier… mais presentement, je me sens tellement demolie que je ne pourrais meme pas integrer quelques choses de harry potter dans mes ecrit. Ma mama est morte hier matin d'une mort que personne n'aurait pu s'en douter. Elle avait juste 41 ans et allait parfaitement bien. Maintenant, je dois m'occuper du reste de ma famille qu'il me reste. Par exemple mes deux petits freres et mon beau-pere. Je n'arreterai pourtant pas l'ecriture, mais je crois que sa sera plus sur mes sentiments que sur des trucs inventer. Je dois aussi m'occuper de plein de chose comme le salon et comment on arrange tout cela. Pour finir, je veux vous faire lire ce que je vais lire a l'eglise et j'aimerais que vous me dites en rewiew ce que vous en retenez. J'espere que sa ne vous derange pas trop. Quand j'aurai du temps de libre, j'irai pt lire les histories que je recevrai en alert, mais je ne crois pas me remettre immediatement a 'ecriture, car j'ai vraiment l'impression de mettre fait arracher une partit de moi et c'est tellement douloureux que je ne pense qu'a sa. Le pire, c'est que je ne realize pas toujours qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Que c'est fini. Plus jamais de rire, de sourire, de cadeau ou rigolade entre nous. Je n'ai pas juste perdu ma mere, j'ai perdu ma confidante et mon guide… J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie.

Maintenant, place au texte rediger juste pour elle.

Une maman c'est important. On ne pense pas toujours a lui dire qu'on l'aime, on ce dit que c'est evident que notre maman le sait qu'on l'aime, mais on devrais lui dire a tous les jours. Lui montrer qu'on l'aime par des gestes d'affection, par juste des sourires ou encore juste en la serrant dans nos bras. Une maman c'est irremplaceable , c'est elle qui nous a porter pendant neuf mois, c'est elle qui nous pardonne peux importe nos erreur et inversement parreil. C'est grace a nos maman qu'on vit. Sans elle, nous serions seul, seul au monde, sans elle nous serions rien. Je n'ai pas dit assez souvent a ma mere que je l'aimais, je croyais que c'etait une evidence, mais je me dit maintenant que j'aurais du lui dire plus souvent. Ce n'est jamais long… 2 secondes pour dire quelques choses qui fera sourire notre maman. Quelques choses qui pourrais lui redonner la force de vivre, lui redonner le sourire. 2 secondes pour redonner le courage a une femme qui a toujours ete la pour nous aider. 2 secondes ce n'est pas cher donner pour voir un superbe sourire ornee son visage. Tu lui fait plaisir et TE fait plaisir en meme temps. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait assez souvent car maintenant je me rend compte que je ne pourrai plus jamais la regarder sourire ou rire. Que je ne pourrai jamais plus lui dire que je l'aime… Plus jamais la serer dans mes bras. Je sais que de la haut elle nous regarde et continue a etre fiere de nous, mais c'est tellement different. Elle ne pourra plus jamais repondre a mes questions, m'enlever mes craintes. Maman, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Tu es la meilleure maman du monde et je t'oublierai jamais.

Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous disiez a vos parents a TOUS LES JOURS que vous les aimez, car peut etre que demain, ils ne seront plus la…

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espere vous retrouvez tous a mon retour.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Auteure: Moi lolll Caromadden_**

**_Dislamer:_** **_L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Par contre, les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe sont entièrement à moi_**

**_Beta : La fabuleuse Ertis_**

**_Résumée: Harry Potter a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne sent pas aussi joyeux que tout le monde le pense. Il se referme sur lui-même et doit reconnaître qui il est._**

_**Reconnaitre qui je suis.**_

Chapitre 3

Harry Potter se réveilla dans une salle totalement inconnue à lui. Il s'aperçu qu'il était couché dans un lit super confortable. Il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte. En sortant, il remarqua son professeur de potion qui corrigeait des copies de cours.

-Enfin debout Potter, je n'y comptais plus, lui dit Snape sans lever les yeux de ses copies.

Le jeune Gryffondor observa son professeur et trouvait qu'il s'appliquait même à cette tache qui était pourtant si banale. Le directeur des Serpentard replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et continua sa correction. Il poussa un petit grognement et abatis sa plume qui écrivit sur le parchemin en marquant un gros P dans le coin droit de la feuille. Harry déglutissa fortement et une seul pensé sembla venir à son cerveau.

« Il est si beau ainsi ! Il semble tellement dans son élément. »

Il secoua rapidement de la tête pour chasser cette idée.

« C'est quand même de Snape qu'on parle. Celui qui me pourrit l'existence depuis des années. »

-Un problème, monsieur Potter ? Questionna le dit professeur en levant son regard vers lui.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite et alla s'asseoir dans un petit divan près du feu. Il se mit à fixer les flammes et partit dans ses pensés, pas très amusante.

Le professeur de potion suivit le jeune Potter des yeux et le regarda s'asseoir. Il quitta finalement ses corrections en voyant le jeune homme se mettre à trembler. Snape s'approcha du divan et vint s'asseoir juste à côté du Gryffondor. Harry sentit une pression sur son bras et tourna ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son professeur de potion. Il pu y voir de l'inquiétude et sans penser d'avantage, il s'appuya contre le maître de potion. Le professeur, bien qu'ébahi par ce mouvement, serra le corps tremblotant de son élève contre lui dans une étreinte visant à le consoler.

-Merci professeur, fini par murmurer le jeune Potter.

Snape esquiva un sourire et pencha sa tête jusqu'à l'appuyer sur la tête du jeune homme.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous faites ceci monsieur, continua Harry, mais j'en suis content.

Le maître de potion serra un peu plus fort le jeune homme pour lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas le remercier que c'était le nécessaire qu'il faisait.

-J'ai toujours penser mourir contre Voldemort, lui dit Harry Potter après quelques minutes de silence. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir après ce combat, mais j'ai réussi.

Il se releva lentement et se tourna vers son professeur.

-Est-ce normal monsieur que je me sens tellement mal de l'avoir tué. Je sais que c'était un meurtrier, mais malgré tout j'ai tué quelqu'un.

Snape sembla pensif quelques instants, mais se ressaisit face au regard que lui jetait son élève.

-Je vais vous compter une histoire Potter. Mon histoire.

Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais Snape le fit arrêter d'un geste de la main.

-Quand j'étais en 6ième année, j'ai décidé de devenir mangemort. Lucius Malefoy m'avait donné espoir en la vie. Mon père me battait énormément. Il disait que je devais obéir à tout ce qu'il me disait de faire. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 13 ans. Mon stupide père l'avait tué, il avait tué la seule personne que j'aimais vraiment sur terre. Lucius m'avait promis une vengeance pour cet homme et il m'avait dit plein de chose qui m'avait totalement attiré vers le côté sombre. Il me promettait une famille et une protection contre les horreurs que me faisait mon père.

Il soupira longuement et Harry revint se blottir dans ses bras. Snape eu un petit sourire devant se geste d'affection et d'encouragement que lui donnait le jeune Potter.

-Malheureusement, tout ceci n'était que pour m'attirer. Avec le seigneur des ténèbres ce n'était que pour soit. Je me suis fait entraîner pour devenir encore plus puissant. J'ai finalement eu ma revanche sur mon père. Je l'ai torturé et finalement tué, mais je me suis rendu compte que se n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. En faite, oui, mais j'ai quand même souffert d'avoir tué cet homme. Il était quand même mon père. Je crois que même s'il ne l'avait pas été, j'aurais eu des remords, car suite à ce meurtre le seigneur des ténèbres m'a fait tué des moldus. Je me sentais vraiment comme un monstre. Je tuais des personnes et je n'en étais pas fière, au contraire. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je suis venu voir le professeur Dumbledore. Pour protéger les vies de gens innocents. Pourtant j'ai toujours en pensé les visages des personnes que j'ai tués. Harry, tout sa ne s'effacera jamais de mon esprit, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec ses remords et je me suis rendu compte que depuis ce temps j'ai tellement essayé de réparer mes erreurs. Dumbledore me fait maintenant confiance, ainsi que la communauté sorcière. Peut-être qu'il était temps que je me pardonne à moi-même.

Il éloigna le jeune Potter et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Personne ne t'en veut pour cette mort excepté toi-même. Je comprends ta douleur, mais tu devras te pardonner en te disant que tu n'avais aucun choix. C'était toi ou lui et tout le monde préfère que ce soit lui qui soit mort. Tu as sauvé le monde entier Harry. Il est maintenant temps que tu te sauves toi-même.

Harry lui fit un sourire.

-Tu te rends compte que nous n'en sommes plus au vouvoiement.

Snape secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important.

Il sembla redevenir sérieux et le jeune Potter se mordit les lèvres face à se changement radical.

-Entre ça dans ta tête. Tu n'es pas coupable.

Après lui avoir assuré qu'il était le bienvenue pour une visite à n'importe quel heure, Harry Potter quitta son professeur de potion pour retourner dans sa salle commune. Personne ne fit attention à son arrivé et il pu se rendre facilement dans son dortoir. Dean et Seamus étant dans la pièce, Harry s'assit donc dans son lit et ferma ses rideaux. Il chercha dans son sac son journal intime car il voulait écrire, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il commença à paniquer, avant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait.

-Quand j'étais assis sur le divan, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il se leva rapidement et partit en courant vers les cachots. Pendant ce temps là, Severus était en train de lire une feuille qui était tombé du journal du jeune Gryffondor quand il l'avait prit pour le mettre avec ses copies pour son prochain cours avec les 6ième année. Il ne voulait pas lire, mais il était vraiment curieux et le parchemin était tombé hors du livre. Il allait le remettre juste après.

_**31 juillet.**_

_**Oncle Vernon et Dudley sont finalement partit. Je ne réussi presque plus à respirer, mais je tenais vraiment à écrire pour pouvoir sortir toute cette tristesse et tout mes sentiments qui me chamboule intérieurement.**_

**_(1) Aujourd'hui j'ai 15 ans,  
Paraît que tout va bien dans ma vie…  
En vrai je fais semblant, mais je m'accroche et je respire.  
Je fais partit de ces jeunes perdus, souriant par politesse,  
Entourés mais pourtant si solitaire...  
15 ans de vie, 30 ans de larmes  
Versées dans le noir quand le silence blessait mon âme.  
Plutôt banal pour un gosse de mon âge,  
Le cœur balafré de rage  
J'aimerais pouvoir vivre en marge,  
Cette vie de merde n'a que le goût d'un somnifère mais je me dois de les rendre fier eux qui me croient si solitaire.  
Si vous saviez seule dans ma chambre comme je souffre,  
J'ai le mal de l'ado en manque à bout de souffle...  
Eux ils sont fort, moi je ne suis rien  
Rien qu'à mon mentor, face à l'adulte je le sais bien mais ne rabaisser pas un jeune qui ne peut pas à l'abris,  
Car vos mots le pousseront à mettre un terme à sa vie… _**

**_Au nom des jeunes incompris qui luttent contre eux même,  
au nom de ceux qui savent combien nos vies sont malsaines.  
Toujours sourire et faire semblant de s'aimer,  
Mais dans le fond on se déteste on aimerais pouvoir céder.  
Pourquoi l'adulte ne sait pas ce que je sais,  
Pourquoi me prend il pour un môme quand il croit me renseigner.  
Pourquoi m'empêcher de grandir avec mon temps,  
Pourquoi me faire croire que la vie n'est qu'une suite de bon temps.  
Ne vois tu pas sur mon visage comme j'ai mal,  
Comme je ne te crois pas quand tu me parles d'espoir. (1)_**

_**Pourquoi personne ne comprend que maintenant que j'ai rempli mon rôle, j'aimerais bien pouvoir vivre normalement.**_

_**Qu'est ce que c'est normalement pour moi? J'aimerais seulement trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerais pour moi et non parce que j'ai tué la personne le plus craint du pays. Je suis avant tout Harry, juste Harry. Je ne veux pas être célèbre, je veux avoir des amis qui s'inquiètent pour moi. Hermione et Ron ne m'ont pas du tout écrit cet été. Pareillement pour tous les autres. Même aujourd'hui je n'ai reçu aucun cadeau. Je sais que les Dursley ne me les auraient pas donné, mais oncle Vernon m'aurait punit pour avoir eu des hiboux dans leurs maison si parfaite. Je vais arrêter d'écrire car chaque mouvement me fait souffrir atrocement.**_

Severus Snape se sentit soudainement mal. Il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et remit d'un mouvement triste le message qu'il venait de lire dans le cahier de Harry Potter. Il expulsa le petit journal jusqu'à son bureau d'un geste abattu. Le professeur de potion soupira en se frottant le front de sa main. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à entendre de petit cognement qui venait de la porte. Il se leva donc et alla l'ouvrir pour se retrouver devant le jeune Potter.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner de la porte pour le laisser passer.

-Professeur, commença le Gryffondor, j'ai oublier…

Severus lui pointant son bureau de la main en se servant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant que son professeur qui savait toujours garder son sang-froid était totalement perdu et Harry pu même observer dans ses yeux une lueur étrange. Il s'approcha du maître de potion et lui prit son verre des mains avant de le mettre sur le bureau du dit professeur. Severus se laissa faire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda le jeune élève avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Snape évitait ses yeux comme la peste et soupira. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, tout en se questionnant. Son professeur de potion nicha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et le serra fort dans ses bras, sans lui faire mal.

-Tout s'arrangeras Harry, lui murmura Snape à l'oreille.

Le jeune Potter laissa couler ses larmes en comprenant que le maître de potion avait lu la lettre qu'il avait écrit dans son journal. Il pouvait même la voir dépasser de son petit carnet noir. Harry et Severus restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment en étant bien et en protection dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

«Il sent la muscade.»

Harry Potter enroula ses doigts dans la chevelure de son professeur, avant de s'éloigner un peu. Le maître de potion le fixa et le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire et Severus répondit pas un petit sourire en coin. Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna rapidement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se tourna alors vers le plus âgé des deux.

-Merci, tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'as fait du bien.

Severus acquiesça en s'assissant près du feu.

-On se revoit pendant le cours de potion de demain.

Harry repartit vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec un Vrai sourire, ce qui était rendu plutôt rare c'est temps-ci.**_  
_**

**_(1) Parole pris dans la Chanson T.S de Diam's_**

****

****

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Je tiens a vous dire que ce chapitre ne veux pas dire que je recommence a ecrire. En faite, j'avais deja ecrit le chapitre et il ne restais qu'à le poster... Donc, je le fais... Je tiens aussi a vous dire que j'ai écrit un OS qui parle de Draco... En faites, c'est ce que je vis depuis 1 semaine, mais je l'ai mis a la sauce HP... Le titre est : La mort de ma mère. La seul difference c'est qu'au lieu d'etre 1 soeur c'est 2 petit frere... Dou le nom... Yannick et Derick Dannick... Enfin bref... Lucius est aussi dans la vraie vie mon beau-pere et Snape est mon pere... Dans la vraie vie le comment sa c'est passer... Enfin bref, passer le voir et laissez une rewiew... Sa pourrais me remonter le moral. Pour que je publie la suite de cette histoire, il me faudra plus de 21 Rewiew alors, allez y gang ! Vous etes capables ! Laissez moi dont des rewiews idiotes Je vais en rire._**


	5. Vrai chapitre 4

**_Auteure: Moi lolll Caromadden_**

**_Dislamer:_** **_L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Par contre, les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe sont entièrement à moi _**

**_Beta : La fabuleuse Ertis_**

**_Résumée: Harry Potter a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne sent pas aussi joyeux que tout le monde le pense. Il se referme sur lui-même et doit reconnaître qui il est. _**

****

**_Reconnaitre qui je suis. _**

_**Chapitre 4**_

-Sev? Demanda Harry Potter en ouvrant la porte du bureau de son professeur de potion.

Il avait prit l'habitude de venir lui parler assez régulièrement maintenant, et le professeur Snape lui avait même donné le mot de passe pour se rendre dans ses appartements.

-Et merde, murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers la bibliothèque de son professeur.

Il appuya sur le livre voulu et la bibliothèque se déplaça lentement pour laisser place au passage secret reliant la salle de classe et le bureau, à ses appartements.

Il cogna et entra finalement dans le salon de son professeur de potion.

-Sev ? dit-il en tenant encore la porte dans sa main gauche.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il s'avança donc vers le milieu de la salle et se mit à ricaner.

-Sevychou à la crème ? Répond moi, dit-il toujours en riant.

Un grognement lui parvint et la porte de la chambre du professeur s'ouvrit sèchement pour laisser passer le terrible et ténébreux professeur de potion.

-Je ne cesserai jamais de vous le répéter monsieur Potter. Ne m'appelez plus jamais avec se surnom stupide.

Harry roula les yeux en soupirant, gardant toujours un petit sourire en coin.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de montrer mon affection a mon professeur de potion préféré ?

-Sale gamin, s'écria Severus faussement outré.

Severus lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry lui répondit par un sourire complice. Le jeune Gryffondor alla prendre le corbeau de Snape, qui trônait sur la cheminée. ( J'ai dit trônait ? lolll dsl… inside joke avec les anges XD..)

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises plus ta chouette, questionna Severus calmement. Tu viens toujours prendre mon corbeau.

Harry appuya sa tête sur la pierre de la cheminée et sentit une larme couler. Il se tourna vers le directeur des Serpentard et alla s'asseoir sur le divan. Severus le rejoint quelques secondes après.

-C'est à propos de Hedwige ? questionna gentiment le maître des potions.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je ne t'avais pas tout dit Sev, murmura le jeune homme avec une voix chevronnante. Mon oncle avait enfermé ma chouette dans une cage. Elle n'avait aucun droit de sortir et mangeait autant que moi, c'est peu dire. Un jour après m'avoir frappé jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse, il s'est défoulé sur Hedwige car elle criait.

Harry se mit à pleurer et Severus Snape le pris comme à son habitude, dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le rouge et or reprit sur lui et se redressa lentement.

-Il lui a brisé le cou.

Le professeur de potion ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas tout, continua le jeune Potter. Il l'a fait rôtir dans le fourneau et me l'a fait manger.

Il se remit à pleurer.

-Pendant une semaine, il ne m'a rien donné à manger jusqu'à ce que finalement je mange ma chouette au lieu de mourir de faim.

Harry Potter, fatiguer de pleurer, s'allongea sur le divan et appuya sa tête sur les genoux du maître de potion. Severus se mit à jouer dans les cheveux du jeune homme et Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

-Je t'adore Sev, murmura-t-il avant de prendre la main de son professeur et de la mettre sur sa joue, pour ensuite la recouvrir de la sienne et de fermer les yeux. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, le professeur de potion s'avança lentement vers Harry, tout en lui caressant le visage de son pouce et lui donna un chaste baiser. Le Gryffondor ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Severus s'éloigna un peu, tout en se questionnant intérieurement. En voyant le manque de réaction du plus jeune, il voulu enlever sa main de la joue du gryffon, quand Harry tendit sa main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux de son professeur derrière son oreille.

-Est-ce que je peux te donner un surnom mignon maintenant ? demanda Harry les yeux pétillant.

Severus Snape lui fit un gros sourire avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres si tentante. Après plusieurs baisers, Harry s'endormi sous les caresses que Severus prodiguait à ses cheveux.

«Comment on a pu en arriver là ?» se questionna mentalement le directeur de Serpentard. Il soupira en souriant et pris la lettre que le jeune Gryffondor avait voulu envoyer. Il lança un petit sifflement et son corbeau vint le rejoindre. Le professeur de potion accrocha la lettre du survivant et murmura l'adresse de l'appartement de Remus Lupin, le destinataire de la lettre. Le loup-garou avait convenu que ce serait mieux pour discuter car comme un dicton moldus le disait : « Les murs ont des oreilles ». Harry avait approuvé et depuis plusieurs semaines, ils se parlaient par hibou. Snape prit donc le jeune Potter dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il le déposa délicatement, avant de s'allonger près de lui. Un bruit à la porte réveilla le rouge et or, qui se frotta les yeux. Il se redressa rapidement en se rappelant de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le gryffondor donna plusieurs baiser papillon sur le visage de son professeur pour le réveiller. Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de se dernier qui prit les guides et se mit par-dessus Harry. Il lui donna un baiser langoureux et grogna en entendant le bruit de la porte. Severus se leva donc et se dirigea vers la source de dérangement en reprenant son air froid.

-Draco ? dit-il ébahi en voyant qui cognait aussi tôt le matin.

-Potter avait raison ! s'écria le jeune Serpentard en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Mon père n'est qu'un abruti sans cœur qui préfère l'idiot à face de serpent à sa propre famille.

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant la tirade de Malefoy Junior.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Draco ? Questionna le maître de potion.

-C'est mon père, répondit lentement le blond en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Cet imbécile devait passer devant le magemagot et il a clamé haut et fort avoir obéit aux ordres de cette ignoble face de serpent de son plein gré.

Il soupira longuement et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Il recevra le baiser du détraqueurs à la fin de la semaine, termina-t-il avec des larmes aux yeux.

Harry recula sous le choc. Il n'aimait pas Lucius Malefoy, mais il n'acceptait quand même pas le fait que ce dernier allait être départit de son âme d'ici la semaine prochaine. En reculant, il percuta la lampe de chevet de Severus et elle tomba par terre avec beaucoup de bruit. Le Gryffondor entendit les jurons des deux autres personnes présentement dans l'appartement et ouvrit grand les yeux. Le maître de potion passa sa tête par la porte d'entrée et le regarda les sourcils froncés. Son visage s'adoucit après avoir vu l'état de surprise et de douleurs ancré sur son visage.

-Harry ? Murmura Severus en s'approchant.

-Il n'a pas vraiment fait ça, hein Sev ? Lui demanda-t-il avec des yeux apeurés.

Snape allait répondre quand il entendit son élève jurer.

-Putin, Potter !

Harry sursauta vivement et tourna ses yeux vers le blond qui était maintenant dans la chambre.

-Je suis désolé Draco, murmura le jeune homme en regardant dans le vide.

Le serpentard n'écouta pas la suite de la tirade que déjà, il avait quitter les appartements de son directeur de maison sans plus. Harry voulu partir après lui, mais Severus le retint. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je connais Draco Malefoy et je sais qu'il a besoin de temps.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça lentement avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de son amour.

Bon et bien bonjour... J'ai finalement eu envie d'ecrire ce chapitre... Il est un peu démoralisant et c'est pt la raison du pk j'ai voulu l'écrire... JE sais que ce n'est pas tres marrant pour vous, mais je ne sais pas a quel rythme je vais publier mes fics... Pour ceux et celle qui lisent ma fic l'avenir du monde, je tiens a vous dire que je suis en manque total de gout de l'écrire en se moment... Je suis triste et Terri vie dans un monde joyeux, donc, totalement pas mon élément de ces dernier temps... Je suis vraiment dsl... mais si vous voulez un résumer laisser moi un mp et je pourrais vous resumer un peu la suite que j'avais ecrit... mais perdu :(

Bon maintenant dite moi si j'ai bien fait d'écrire ce chapitre ou si j'aurais du attendre car il est nul... REWIEW TIME !


	6. RPG

Salut à tous... Je vous avait parler d'un RPG que je comptais faire... Et bien, il est fait. Pas parfait encore, mais nous avons fait de notre mieu... Nous cherchons maintenant des élèves et des professeurs alors, je vous conseille de venir voir et de vous inscrires !

Sans les espaces bien sur

http // poudlard - hp . xooit . fr/


	7. VRAI Chapitre 5

**_Auteure: Moi lolll Caromadden_**

**_Dislamer:_** **_L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Par contre, les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe sont entièrement à moi_**

**_Résumée: Harry Potter a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne sent pas aussi joyeux que tout le monde le pense. Il se referme sur lui-même et doit reconnaître qui il est._**

**_Dédiée à : Une personne que j'aime plus que ma propre vie… Qui m'a forcée à publier cette histoire que j'avais débutée, mais qui n'avait et n'a toujours pas de but final… Pour cette femme qui a lu les premiers chapitres, mais qui ne pourra jamais plus finir cette histoire qu'elle aimait tellement. Je dédie cette histoire à ma maman qui était ma force et qui était la femme la plus importante dans ma vie. Maman, cette histoire a été publiée car tu le voulais, je la termine toujours pour toi._**

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

****

****

-Merci tout le monde, le cours est terminé, s'écria Remus Lupin quand la cloche sonna.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux vert soupira lentement en refermant son livre de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Harry pourrait tu venir me voir un instant ? Questionna le Loup-garou en direction du même Gryffondor qui venait de soupirer.

-Bien sur professeur.

Le professeur Lupin lui souria et lui tendit un parchemin.

-On se revoit à cette heure là ?

Harry se mit à rire et acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers la sortie toujours en riant, mais s'arrêta net en voyant qu'une bagarre avait lieu.

-Tu devrais te la fermer Weasel, s'écria un serpentard. Te rends tu compte qu'il comptait sur vous et que vous l'avez trahis. ET VOUS OSEZ DIRE AVOIR ÉTÉ SES MEILLEURS AMIS !

-Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous ! Monsieur Weasley, miss Granger, des explications.

-C'est Malefoy professeur, répondit le rouquin.

-Il nous a poussé à notre sortie de classe, ajouta Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour partir.

-Attend moi !

Le Gryffondor se tourna et tomba face à face avec Draco Malefoy, son ancien ennemi juré.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense ? demanda t il en se remettant à marcher.

-Je voulais t'aider, répondit le Serpentard en baisant la tête.

-Malefoy, j'ai battu le seigneur des ténèbres, je crois que je peux m'arranger seul pour ces espèces de crétin congénital ! (Copyright Funny )

Le blond eu un sourire qui apparu sur son visage.

-Je le sais Harry, mais ils parlaient encore de toi. Ils voulaient savoir où tu traînais ces temps-ci. Ils ont même parler de cape d'invisibilité et de carte, mais la j'ai pas trop compris.

Le jeune Potter s'arrêta sec et regarda le blond avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu le premier coup.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rabaissé comme d'habitude ? Questionna Harry ébahi.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je veux enterrer la hache de guerre. Tu… Tu avais raison à propos de mon père.

Il y eu quelques moments de silence où seulement le bruit de leurs respirations était entendu.

-Tu… tu as eu raison sur toute la ligne, ajouta Draco en baissant la tête.

Le rouge et or souffla lentement et prit dans ses bras le jeune Malefoy, qui n'avait plus rien de froid et hautain. Ils s'assirent contre le mur de pierre et le rouge et or garda le serpentard dans ses bras.

-Calme toi Draco, nous allons t'aider ! Je te le promet, murmura-t-il lentement en faisant des mouvements de rotation dans le dos du Serpentard qui pleurait.

Après s'être calmé, le blond releva la tête et fit un petit sourire au garçon qui était à ses côtés.

-Allloorrrsss…. Sev et toi… ?

Harry le repoussa en riant et se leva.

-Espèce d'idiot. Moi, je te console et toi tu essaies encore de me ridiculiser.

-Mais non ! Je te demande c'est tout, répondit Draco Malefoy avec un énorme sourire.

-Mais oui, mais oui… Bon, moi j'y vais. On se reparle plus tard.

-De toute façon je sais où te trouver si je te cherche, cria le préfet de Serpentard en regardant Harry s'éloigner.

Le Gryffondor lui fit juste un signe de la main en continuant de marcher vers les cachots.

Harry Potter se remit à rire en imaginant la scène qui venait de se passer dans le corridor.

-Je savais que tu étais plus atteint que tu ne me le laissais croire.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers la voix de son professeur de potion et roula des yeux.

-Et oui, tu as découvert mon secret, souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Severus haussa un sourcil moqueur et lui fit un sourire mesquin.

-Je devrais enlever des points à Gryffondor ou te prendre dans mes bras ? demanda le brun ténébreux en s'avançant vers Harry.

-C'est beaucoup mieux dans les bras, ronronna presque le jeune homme.

-oui, mais quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

-Seevvvvvvv, murmura Harry en boudant.

Le directeur de Serpentard éclata de rire.

-Mon dieu, j'aime un gamin, soupira-t-il fatalement.

Le Gryffondor lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avant d'éclater de rire.

-Aïe ! Bon, que fais tu au juste ici ? Tu devrais te souvenir qu'ici c'est chez les méchants serpents et toi, tu devrais aller vers le haut… Où habite les vaillants et courageux lions.

-Pouet pouet ! (Copyright Funny)

Le professeur haussa les sourcils.

-Ton nouveau moyen de communication ?

-C'est l'effet de sortir avec un horrible serpent, dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

-Gamin !

-Tu te répètes chéri ! lui murmura sensuellement Harry en s'approchant de Severus.

Le professeur de potion se recula et se cogna contre le mur derrière lui.

-Aïe ! Bordel...

Le jeune Potter l'embrassa pour arrêter les paroles qui ne faisaient qu'insulter le pauvre mur qui lui n'avait rien fait.

-Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais voir Remus ce soir vers 21 heure, chuchota le rouge et or à l'oreille de son maître de potion.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda ce dernier en lui mordillant le cou.

-Juste si tu en as envie, répondit Harry qui essayait de ne pas gémir sous les caresses.

-Idiot ! Si je te le demande, c'est que j'en ai envie.

Le survivant ricana avant de planter son amoureux, après un très petit baiser.

-Mais euh !

-Mon amour ! Ne rouspète pas !

Severus garda le silence, mais jura en entendant les dernières paroles du jeune homme avant qu'il disparaisse du couloir.

-C'est si bon avoir du pouvoir sur toi !

-Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de faire semblant de l'admirer ! S'écria Remus Lupin.

Hagrid approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

-Il a raison Harry. Il nous a tous mentit ! Pas juste à toi, mais à tout le monde !

-Severus a raison ! Lança le géant.

Le jeune Potter baissa la tête.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il croie qu'il a autant d'impact sur moi ! Je ne suis pas vulnérable non plus !

-Harry, lui dit calmement Hagrid, tes amis ne le sont même plus. Ils t'ont tous mentit…

Les regards se posèrent tous sur le rouge et or en attente de sa réponse.

-'Ry… Nous te suivons peu importe ton choix.

Le petit sourire qui apparu alors sur le regard du plus jeune leur réchauffa le cœur.

-Merci Hagrid. Je… Je crois que je vais attendre de voir comment ce déroulera mon année… Ensuite, j'aviserai.

La conversation dura encore un petit moment, avant qu'ils ne partent tous à des intervalles de quelques minutes. Harry se dirigea vers sa tour d'un air triste et nostalgique, quand un bras lui attrapa l'épaule et l'arrêta.

-Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ?

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Severus et alla se caller dans ses bras. Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement. Ils continuèrent d'avancer lentement, se tenant l'un contre l'autre, en preuve de réconfort.

-Que fais tu à l'Halloween ? Questionna le maître des potions.

Le jeune rouge et or fronça les sourcils et réfléchit rapidement.

-Eu… Le bal d'Halloween ?

Le plus vieux éclata de rire.

-Oui, ça je m'en doutais ! Veux-tu venir avec moi au bal ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux ébahis.

-Tu veux dire, toi et moi, ensemble, comme compagnon au bal ?

Severus roula des yeux.

-Oui ! Tu vois une autre manière d'y aller ensemble espèce de stupide Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme s'approcha sensuellement de Severus et mit ses bras autour du cou du professeur. Le maître des potions mis ses mains par-dessus celle de son amoureux et attendit.

-Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à mettre notre couple à vue de tout le monde ? Demanda Harry avant de coller son front à celui de Severus.

La seule réponse que le plus jeune reçu fut un baiser tendre, mais passionné.

* * *

* * *

**_Bonjour à tous... Je sais, sa fait un moment que je n'ai pas publiée... Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire. Encore moin cette histoire. Je tente de revenir maintenant à se que je me suis promit. Terminée cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu la dédicasse en haut... J'ai dédiée cette histoire au complet à ma maman... J'avais débutée cette histoire sans but, je voulais juste écrire une histoire entre Severus et Harry. J'ai fait lire le premier chapitre à ma maman et elle a adorer... Elle me demandait toujours si j'avais écrit le chapitre suivant pour le lire. Elle était fière de moi, je trouve que mon histoire n'est pas fameuse, mais comme ma maman l'aimait, je l'ai publiée ( Comme elle le voulait... ) Elle a pu lire les premiers chapitre, et j'ai pris pour habitude de lui demander des conseils sur la fic. Si je devais faire un truc ou attendre plus tard, ou juste ce qu'elle pensait qu'il devait arriver... Cette histoire est presque autant la sienne que la mienne, elle m'a vraiment aidée... Maintenant, je compte la finir pour elle, malheureusement, chaque fois que j'écris je me dit '' Faudrait que je demande à maman si elle aime ce moment la ou si je devrais l'enlever'' et à chaque fois, sa me brise le coeur car je réalise ( Toujours comme si c'était la premiere fois... ) qu'elle ne pourra plus m'aider avec cette fiction... Enfin, bref, félicitation à tous ceux qui sont encore la à me suivre dans mon délire de dépression lol. Dernière chose avant de vous demandez les rewiews, je dois déjà l'avoir dit, mais j'ai écrit un OS qui s'intitule la mort de ma mère... Je l'ai mis à la sauce Harry Potter, mais c'est ce que MOI j'ai vécue et vis encore en se moment même. S'il vous plait, allez le lire et laisser des rewiews... Peu de gens sont aller le voir et pourtant j'y ai mis tout ce que je pourrai jamais mettre dans une fic. Les emotions que je ressentait en l'écrivant sont vraiment vécu et j'espère que j'ai réussi à les faire transparaitre dans le OS. Bon... Fini mon délire de dépressionnaire... REWIEW TIMES ! Je vous le dit d'avance, je veux au minimum 15 rewiew car au dernier VRAI chapitre j'en ai recu que 7. Déjà que je n'ai pas trop envie d'écrire lol, faites moi au moins le plaisir de me laisser des rewiew car sinon, je crains que mes résolutions tombes à l'eau. Merci d'avance ! Je vous adores tous ! Et si vous me laissez des rewiew dans mon OS la mort de ma mère, je vais vous faire un chapitre d'au moins... 2500 mots. C'est un bon deal ?_**


	8. désolée

Hey ! Salut a tous... Non désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. En faite, je vais vous le dire franchement et honnetement, je ne réussi plus du tout à écrire. Autant pour les RP que pour les fics. Je croyais qu'écrire m'aiderait à enlever cette douleurs que j'ai depuis que ma maman est décédée, mais malheureusement, rien ne fonctionne. Je ne réussi pas à écrire L'avenir du monde, parce que Terri est trop heureuse pour ce que je vis... Je ne reussi pas à écrire Reconnaitre qui je suis, parce que Harry est quand meme malheureux, malgré le fait qu'il est avec Snape et j'ai pas trop envie de finir encore plus déprimé... et je ne reussi pas a continuer Une meilleure vie, parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas réussir a formuler de bonne phrase d'apres le texte de ma chere Ertis... Je vais faire de mon mieu pour reprendre sur moi et revenir à l'écriture, puisque comme j'ai plus le lire dans les rewiews que je recois, mes fics sont tout de meme aimés et attendu lol. Enfin bon, je voulais quand meme vous écrire ce texte pour vous mettre un peu au courant

Je vous aimes tous et merci encore pour votre soutient.

Pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas encore laissés de commentaire a mon OS La mort de ma mere, Le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais plus écrire, allez le faire dès que possible, chacune de vos rewiew me redonne le moral et je vous adores !


	9. chapitre 6

**_Auteure_****_: Moi lolll Caromadden_**

**_Dislamer:_** **_L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Par contre, les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe sont entièrement à moi_**

**_Résumée_****_: Harry Potter a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne sent pas aussi joyeux que tout le monde le pense. Il se referme sur lui-même et doit reconnaître qui il est._**

**_Dédiée à :_****_ Une personne que j'aime plus que ma propre vie… Qui m'a forcée à publier cette histoire que j'avais débutée, mais qui n'avait et n'a toujours pas de but final… Pour cette femme qui a lu les premiers chapitres, mais qui ne pourra jamais plus finir cette histoire qu'elle aimait tellement. Je dédie cette histoire à ma maman qui était ma force et qui était la femme la plus importante dans ma vie. Maman, cette histoire a été publiée car tu le voulais, je la termine toujours pour toi._**

****

****

* * *

****

-Severus Snape ! Hurla la voix du jeune Potter. Tu ne m'as tout de même pas choisit ÇA pour le bal ?

Le professeur de potion tentait de retenir l'éclat de rire qu'il lui avait pris dès qu'il avait vu Harry arriver en furies dans le salon. Harry Potter, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, celui qui était le sorcier le plus célèbre de la planète, se tenait les bras croisés, le regard froid devant un Severus hilare.

-Je te trouve plutôt mignon mon amour, répondit le directeur de Serpentard en tentant de reprendre son air impassible.

-Mignon… Tu me trouves MIGNON !

Un Harry Potter en ballerine le regardait avec un regard noir. Severus reprit sur lui et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Je voulais te faire une plaisanterie. Ton costume est dans l'armoire.

Harry tourna aussitôt les pieds et se dirigea vers la dites armoire pour prendre son costume. Il soupira en le voyant. Son costume était en faite un costume de pirate. Pour Harry c'était plutôt simple. Il avait un pantalon noir, avec une chemise blanche qui restait ouvert à moitié. Quand il fut habillé, il sortit de la pièce avec son chapeau dans les mains. Il prit son épée et se tourna pour faire un face à face avec Severus, qui pointait son épée dans la direction du jeune rouge et or. Le Gryffondor éclata de rire.

-Bravo Sev, tu as réussi à m'avoir en premier.

Le professeur de potion haussa un sourcil moqueur, avant de ranger son épée.

-Je suis comment en pirate ? demanda-t-il en se regardant.

Harry avait les yeux brûlants et il s'approcha de son amoureux pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Terriblement sexy, dit-il d'une voix sensuel.

Severus roula des yeux avant de l'embrasser. Il dirigea le jeune Potter vers la sortie de son appartement pour se rendre au bal. Comme le rouge et or n'arrêtait pas de s'arrêter en chemin pour embrasser le maître de potion, ils arrivèrent les derniers.

-Oh Ho ! Je crois qu'on va faire une entrée remarquée, s'écria un Harry faussement triste.

Le directeur de Serpentard lui jeta un regard moqueur avant d'ouvrir les portes à la volée. Le bruit que firent les portes attira tous les regards vers eux et Severus prit la main de Harry et s'avança tranquillement sans se soucier des regards.

-Ils sont ensembles ? Harry Potter et Severus Snape, murmura quelques voix.

Harry soupira en entendant les murmures.

-Vous pouvez continuer à parler si vous voulez ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix légèrement sarcastique.

Severus eu un petit rire avant de murmurer un truc à l'oreille du jeune Potter et de se diriger vers le buffet. Le jeune Harry ce mit à rigoler face à la remarque de son amoureux. « Tu deviens sarcastique mon amour, la preuve que je déteins sur toi ». Tournant son regard vers la table des professeurs, il pu voir Hagrid en homme des cavernes et Remus en ange de la mort. Autant le demi géant pouvait paraître ridicule dans son accoutrement, autant Remus était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Avec ses ailes noir corbeau et son teint pale d'où ses cicatrices faisaient un doux contraste avec le reste. Severus revint pendant son contemplement et eu un petit ricanement.

-Devrais-je être jaloux de la façon dont tu regardes Remus Lupin ?

Le Gryffondor roula des yeux et l'entraîna vers la mort elle-même.

-Harry, tu es magnifique en pirate ! s'écria Remus en le voyant venir. Toi aussi Severus, ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard de possessivité que le maître de potion jetait au jeune Potter.

Avec un sourire le survivant lui fit à son tour l'éloge de son costume. Ils ce mirent à parler d'un peu n'importe quoi et Hagrid embarqua dans la conversation pour parler de Charlie Weasley et de ses dragons. Le professeur de potion ce trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser et alla rejoindre le jeune Draco Malefoy déguisé en vampire.

-Joli teint pâle Draco… Un sortilège spécial ? demanda précocioneusement (Putain j'invente des mots pas possible ce soir ¬¬) le directeur des Serpentard, craignant de dire une bêtise.

Devant le silence du jeune Malefoy, Severus fronça les sourcils, avant de ce rappeler que le lendemain matin, Lucius Malefoy, mangemort officiel allait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Il tendit lentement son bras et serra un peu l'épaule de son filleul et élève pour lui remonter le moral. Harry comprenant la détresse que Draco essayait de cacher, arriva à la rescousse en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant avec un petit sourire d'excuse a son amoureux. Severus n'eu le temps que de ce tournée avant de tomber face à face avec un Dumbledore déguisé en poulet. Le maître de potion haussa un sourcil moqueur face à un poulet dégustant un bonbon aux citrons.

-Un problème Albus ? demanda-t-il sans enlever le rictus de semi dégoût qu'il avait au visage.

-J'ai cru constater que vous étiez avec le jeune Harry, répondit le directeur d'un ton neutre.

Severus soupira intérieurement en ce mettant un visage neutre pour ne pas cracher ses vérités à ce vieux cinglé.

-Au risque de me répéter, mais… Un problème Albus ?

Le directeur allait répondre quand Remus et Hagrid arriva à la rescousse du pauvre professeur de potion qui semblait sur le point de couper la tête à ce poulet.

-Severus, j'aurais besoin de parler avec vous de mon traitement, lui dit Remus pendant que Hagrid ce mettait a parler avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Le maître de potion ne savait pas s'il devait remercier le loup garou ou s'il devait aller vraiment achever le vieil homme. Il poussa finalement un petit soupire.

-Merci Lupin, moi j'ai besoin d'un FORT remontant, ce dit-il a lui-même avant de sortir de la grande salle pour ce diriger vers son bureau ou de merveilleuse bouteille d'alcool l'attendait avec impatience.

Il eu a peine fait quelques pas qu'il entendit une dispute. Draco et Harry était devant les escaliers, leurs baguettes pointées vers Hermione Granger, pendant que Ronald était par terre le nez en sang, inconscient.

-Un problème ? Questionna-t-il froidement avec un regard glacial. (Regard dlamortquitue xD)

Hermione ce tourna rapidement vers lui avant de pointer Harry et Draco de la main.

-Ils ont attaqués Ron, professeur.

Severus lui fit un sourire sarcastique en haussant un sourcil.

-Sans aucune raison n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, ce qui était encore plus dangereux de l'avis de Draco et Harry qui ce regardait avec un léger sourire.

La jeune Granger aquiesca rapidement avant de faire un regard vainqueur au deux garçons qui n'avaient qu'une envie, éclater de rire.

-Très bien, 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir attaqué Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche prête à ajouter quelque chose, mais le directeur de Serpentard l'arrêta d'un geste de main avant de lui conseiller d'emmener le jeune Weasley à l'infirmerie. Quand elle fut partit Harry alla embrasser son amoureux sur la joue, pendant que Draco ce laissait retomber dans les escaliers en soupirant, tout en ayant un petit sourire pour les deux tourtereaux.

-Je vais faire comme si je ne vous avais pas vu et je vais me rendre a mon bureau pour prendre un remontant anti-poulet, leur dit le professeur avant de donner un baiser au jeune Potter et de continuer sa route comme s'il ne les avait vraiment pas vu. Harry le regarda partir avant de ce tourner vers Draco qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Le rouge et or retourna s'asseoir au côté de son ami, dans les escaliers et lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Putain, la tronche de ses deux bouffons. Weasley éclater et Granger qui a réussi a faire perdre des points a sa maison. Non mais elle pensait a quoi en disant ça à Snape ?

Harry éclata de rire, content qu'au moins cette histoire avait enlevé les idées noires de Draco Malefoy. Ils continuèrent à discuter avant de décider d'un commun accord à aller retrouver Severus dans ses appartements.

* * *

_**Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! En ai marre, depuis 3 jours j'essaie de poster le chapitre et le site me donne toujours une erreur... J'ai du penser a un truc avec mon si brillant cerveau xD Enfin bon, j'vais essayer de faire les suites beaucoup plus rapidement J'espere que vous avez aimer et svp laissez moi des rewiews !! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'en ai pas eu xD**_


End file.
